


Rhythm of love

by Clabura



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, University, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clabura/pseuds/Clabura
Summary: Lan Xichen always looked at him.His eyes following his body moving.His heart opening itself when rain became painful.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> it's my first time here,  
> let's all be happy <3

And if the world was ending, he might be the only one dancing. The young man tought looking through his window, drowning under the rain.  
His shape was a snake, a vigorous and sneaky one. His body shined under the liquid, not only because of his yellow coat. When every human runed to escape being wet, this one welcomed the rain as if he was understanding its pain. His arms were touching clouds, his legs seemed to fly. He was dancing under the rain. 

It became an appointment. Whenever nature was crying, Lan Xichen looked outside intrigued by this man. He might be a little light in his life. Who will dance under rain ? 

“ weird“ 

“ scary “ 

“ For what ?“ said people. 

Lan Xichen wasn’t thinking, he could only smile. What was his view on the world ? He wanted to know, dancing without sun was a beautiful way to live a life. He didn’t know his name but he felt his existence, seeing his body moving, no need to speak to be flustered by someone’s actions. He only knew him sick, even his condition couldn’t stop him. He never blamed the weather and continued to dance, a powerful mind. He seemed so much for this world that Lan Xichen was eager to know more, at least he could always look.  
Without noticing, he started to dance. He was just waving a little but it was enough to feel connected. From time to time, he tried to imitate him and he laughed because that yellow little chick was too good.  
One afternoon, he waved at him and Lan Xichen hid himself, all red. What if he saw him before ? He felt his heart racing and never tried to dance with him again through his window. He let his eyes follow his body because he was a little ray of light on these cloudy days. 

Lan Xichen was worried. The gracious man wasn’t dancing. Rain didn’t free itself for some weeks and now that it was embracing earth, the young man was missing a lot of liquid hugs. The fluid always resembled to a lover reaching his significant one. They were apart and at this moment rainy days were awful. Lan Xichen sat in front of his window, aware of each movements outside, trying to study.  
He couldn’t. The first day , the second day, the whole week, something inside him was not right. By looking at him, he invited this man in his life. He chose to open his own space to another one. He didn’t know him but he knew that he was real and so close, so close that it can take one second to meet him.  
In his own way, he was worried. Each rainy day, he waited for him, he waited for his body to show itself and prove that he was here. He waited for his arms to stretch and his head to look at the sky when everyone was looking at the ground. He couldn’t ask anything from anyone. He was clueless and anxious. 

Lan Xichen wasn’t hoping to see him dancing again, so when he saw the man in his little yellow universe, he smiled brightly. He sat against the window and he drew his silhouette on the transparent obstacle. He began to move. He began to live at his own rhythm.  
Something was wrong. He saw it in the way his arm were suddenly trapped in the ground. In the way he coudln’t heard a symphony expanding itself in the atmosphere.  
This man was off-beat of himself. 

And when he just fell against a wall, Lan Xichen was sure he saw rain drowning his eyes. He tried to stand up but he couldn’t. 

Lan Xichen went down the stairs, five floors in some minutes. The rain was violent. He squatted down but the other man was quiet. 

“ Are you alright ?“ 

The dancer didn’t answer. He had a fever and Lan Xichen panicked when he felt it, his hand on his forehead. He decided to carry him. He was cold and warm at the same time, his neck against his chest. His yellow little dancer was now an unconscious man, catched by his human condition. 

Rain or sunny days, it depends on how someone consider it.


	2. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in another bed, protected without asking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

After some hours, the sun raised again. The young boy opened his eyes, mind blury. He hardly noticed where he was, an unknown room. Suddenly, he was scared, he stood up quickly and feel on the floor. It was too fast for his tired body. Hearing the sound, Lan Xichen ran to him. 

"Be careful please. "he said, helping him to sit. He laid him down the bed and covered him again with all the blankets. His eyebrows frowned, Lan Xichen smiled, he looked like a grumpy cat. 

"Why so many blankets ?" he asked in a rough voice. "And who the fuck are you ? "

Lan Xichen sighed. 

"I… took you in because you collapsed on the floor. Hello, my name’s Lan Xichen and I couldn’t change your clothes without your consent so… I chose the blanket option. "

The young dancer pouted. He felt that he was soaked as well as the sheets under him. 

"I...am… sorry. " 

"Why are you apologizing ? Take that. " He smiled softly, giving him a sweater and a jeans. "I will wait outside. "

Lan Xichen left and the man shivered. He was so cold at that moment. He didn’t want to but he gave up and get dressed. 

"I finished. " He said slowly walking carefully out of the room. 

"What are you doing ? " Lan Xichen asked worried. "Just rest. "

He escorted the sick man to the bed and pushed on his shoulders for him to sit. 

"What do you want ? Money ?"

"Just wait to be better. " He whispered softly, patting his head. 

The young man looked deeply in his eyes before grouching. 

"...Jchg…"

"What ? I couldn’t hear you."

"Jiang Cheng…" He repeated clearly. 

"Nice to meet you, Jiang Cheng."

"…. I remember you… you’re the weird man who danced and ignored me when I waved… "

"I-I-I was surprised… I panicked…"

"You’re panicking now. "

"I… whatever… are you new here ?"

".. yes, do you know everyone here ? "

"No, but a little sunshine dancing, how can I not see ? " He laughed before stopping himself. 

What did I say ? 

"Little sunshine ? …" Jiang Cheng opened his mouth surprised. 

Lan Xichen sat next to him, covering his face with his hands. 

"It’s your coat… sorry… "

"I guess… "

"But… I really like to see you dancing. "

"Th… thank you…"

"What do you study ?" Lan Xichen tried to change the topic. 

"Literature."

Silence.

"Ah, ah, that’s why you tell stories with your body. "

Awkward. 

There was something, something imperceptible but strong. A wall. He was so happy when he danced, his body waving in the air, making it alive. Even rain looked poetic.   
But now, in front of him, he was so cold. He seemed unfriendly but above all: withdrawn. Two energies were fighting in him. Lan Xichen could tell at the way his eyes were looking at him when his mouth was harsh. He might only live to the dancing beat. The older sighted again softly and stood up. 

"I will study in the kitchen, just stay here. "

"But-"

"Listen to me. I am older. "

The man gave him some medecine and when he had finished to study, he was surprised. Jiang Cheng was gone and the window opened. Did he really gget down fiver floors ? He took a look outside and everything seemed to be alright. He saw a word written.

"Thank you. I am better and good to climb.   
I will give your clothes back.   
Just wait older."

Lan Xichen smiled. He was sure better with words on paper.


	3. Taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng is protected.

At the end of the week, Lan Xichen hadn’t seen Jiang Cheng. He worked more and more like a ghost, repeating the same activities. The young man might live near his building but he didn’t think too much. He had already enough to do with his life. When his phone rang, he jumped surprised. Not a lot of people were doing that, he hated it. 

"Hello, Wangji, how are you ?"

"Good. Brother, I am coming this afternoon."

"Why ? Wang-"

He hung up. Lan Wangji hated when his brother answered as if it was not awful for him to do it. Lan Xichen’s mind was soft, his baby will come even if he didn’t know why. 

///

"Lan Huan Lan Huan !"Screamed his friend, already too loud he thought. 

"Good Morning A-Yao, why are you so excited ? "

"Someone’s here for you."

Lan Xichen was about to sit down when Jin Guangyao showed with his fingers a little boy not far away. He smiled. Jiang Cheng was here, embarassed as he could see his eyes running away. Lan Xichen approached him and he extended his arm. 

"Clothes."

"Thank You Jiang Cheng, how are you ? "

"… Good. " he answered, his eyes escaping from his glare. "Good bye." he whispered, flying away. 

"Have a good day Jiang Cheng." Lan Xichen didn’t know if he heard him. 

"Who is he ? How do you know him ? He already had your clothes ?" screamed Jin Guangyao excited. 

"Calm down, I just helped him. "

His friend pouted, there were nothing pithy here. 

"You don’t know him ? " asked Nie Mingjue after a silence. 

"No, why ? Should I ? "

Nie Mingjue laughed, it was too funny. 

"When did you see Wangji for the last time ? "

"Months- but what do you mean ? "

"Listen, your brother has a boyfriend and that man his Jiang Cheng’s adopted brother."

"… How do you know that ?"

"Huaisang. "

" Nie Mingjue, your brother always says that he doesn’t know anything."reacted Jin Guangyao. 

"They are friends."

Jin Guangyao sighed, all his jokes faded away. 

Lan Xichen was thinking hard. He knew his brother had a boyfriend, it was recent and he never met him. He just helped the brother of his brother’s boyfriend. In his head everything was blurry. Lan Wangji might come here for it. In a way, he suddenly thought that he was intertwined with some problems. 

////

Lan Wangji ran to his brother in his own way, little steps by little steps each time faster. Lan Xichen wrapped him in his arms. 

"Are you good Wangji ? Are you happy? "

"Mn. Brother ? "

"I am, even more since you’re here."

They never were too demonstrative but since they lived in separated cities, they learnt to miss each other. The two boys sat on a bench. 

"Are you here with your lover ?"

"Mn." his ears blushed. 

"Can I meet him ? "

At that moment, loud voices were heard. 

"Jiang Cheng ! Wait !"

"I don’t want to talk to you !"

"Just five minutes !"

"NO !"

They looked like two children heading to them. 

"Lan Wangji just take him !" he pushed his brother a little to his lover. 

"Jiang Cheng ! Listen to me ! I am not here to bring you back !"

The young man watched him, doubtful. 

"Yes, they asked me to do it BUT I will not… just can you send a message to Madam Yu or Uncle Jiang… you know them ! Can you save my ass screaming that I annoy you really hard and you will not listen to Wei Wuxian..."

"I-… okay… You’re only here for that ? "

Wei Wuxian put his hands on his soulders. "Of course not ! I am here to see my baby brother !"

"Ah, shut up !"

Lan Xichen smiled seeing them fighting. He coughed to let them know they weren’t alone. 

"You, why are you here ? " asked Jiang Cheng defensive. 

"I am Lan Wangji’s brother."

Jiang Cheng muffled a little sound,flustered. Lan Xichen was now sure of one thing : the young boy had family’s problem. 

///

Lan Xichen stayed with his brother. It was a lovely day. 

"Wangji, are you happy ? "

"Mn. Wei Ying makes me happy. "

His brother blushed. Lan Xichen was overwhelmed by that little smile he could see on that baby face. Soon, Jiang Cheng cameback with Wei Wuxian. 

"Lan Zhaaaannnn ! I missed you !" he cried hugging his boyfriend tightly. 

"Mn. You too. "

"Ah… stop it and go home. " 

Wei Wuxian pouted and tried to hug his brother. They fought a last time. Wei Wuxian approached Lan Xichen before going home. 

"I will take care of Lan Zhan… can you look after Jiang Cheng ?"

Lan Xichen only nodded. He will do it with pleasure. They looked at the two leaving. Jiang Cheng suddenly turned to him, threatening. 

"Don’t ever think of looking after me !" And he went away. 

Lan Xichen smiled again, a promise is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand to hurt another to heal.

Jiang Chend didn’t know how he found him. He told no one. No one knew. Heart pounding. Mind shaking. He walked walked walked. Followed. He coudln’t believe it. 

"Jiang Cheng ! Wait ! Stop !"

He didn’t. A strong hand took his wrist. He whined. 

"What do you want ?" He screamed anxious. 

"A-Cheng, I am your father and I want you to go home. " He let go of his wrist. Red. 

"Ah, really ? You are now ?"

"A-Cheng stop your crisis and come home."

He laughed bitterly. It sounded more like his despair than a laugh. 

"My… crisis ! You fucking think I leave because of a crisis ?"

"Be kind and come with me, we will talk after. "

"I will never." Tears tried to fall. He coutained himself. 

"Stop being a CHILD !"

"YES YES I am a Child ! I am so privileged to be your son ! I bet mom told you to come, I bet yo didn’t think of me at all, I am nothing but guess WHAT you’re nothing for ME !"

"Jiang Cheng. Stop it. " Voice heavy. 

"Stop what ? Who are you ? You don’t love me, you’re not even my father, you can’t love your own son ! You’re no-"

He didn’t see it. He couldn’t stop it. The flouted authority. The parental heartbreaking, emotions, feelings, failing. He couldn’t stop it. He didn’t think. Acts. It was done. Pain. He could only feel it. More than words, pain smashed him. He coudln’t think. Only feel. Pain. His hand on his red cheek. Tears finally falling. He ran. He ran the touch of that hand still on his skin. He ran because he couldn’t face the truth : "Dad just slapped me."

He went to the University. He only knew that place. He hid in his hood. He couldn’t stop crying but he didn’t want anyone to see him in that state. Such a disorder state. Nothing seemed right anymore, even trying to prove to that man that he was enough, that he could live without them. 

"Dad hates me", is the only thought he had. He sat down against a tree, closed his eyes, wind hitting his body. He wished to be blow away by it. 

////

"What are you looking at ? " asked Nie Mingjue. 

"Wangji, he texted me. "

"What’s with your expression ? " said Jin Guangyao. 

"Jiang Cheng’s father came here, his brother is worried."

"He can be. "

"Why ?"

"The number of time Jiang Cheng came to see Huaisang because everything is bad with that man… "

Lan Xichen began to worry. Jiang Cheng was a deconstructed castle. 

"I will try to find him." He suddenly stoop up. 

"How ?" asked Jin Guangyao concerned. 

"I don’t know but I will. "

He looked for him a moment before thinking. Where could go someone who wants to hide himself ? He began to look at isolated places for almost an hour before seeing it. A silhouette against a tree, a purple sweat. He approached Jiang Cheng, out of breath. 

"Go away. " His voice was low, nearly not resonating inside. 

"Please. Don’t stay alone. "

"I said… go… " voice broken. 

"Jiang Cheng, I am here. "

"Don’t come to me ! Don’t talk to me if it’s because of Wei Wuxian’s stupide request !"

He once more felt left behind. 

"It’s not true-"

"Shut up ! Don’t come if it’s not for me !" He cried again looking up. 

Lan Xichen saw the eyes. Wet. Sad. Without any light. His breath was erratic. 

"Listen. I am an adult. If I don’t want to see you I will never come whatever your brother said. " His voice was firm, strong. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t need kindness. He needed stability. The young boy hid himself in his knees. Lan Xichen sat , next to him. 

"I am only here for you . Not because of someone else. "

Jiang Cheng sobbed quietly, little by little, he couldn’t helpt it, loudly. The human presence was overwhelming. He thought he was so alone. It might be wrong. Lan Xichen only brought his foot closer . It was touching Jiang Cheng’s one. He didn’t want to comfort the young boy without him approaching willingly. A foot was enough to break the door. He listened to his cries, patient, he looked at his elbows shivering, worried. Jiang Cheng looked up for a second and Lan Xichen saw his hand still against his cheek. He couldn’t remove it. It felt like he could contain the pain. If he moved it, he wouldn’t be able to stop his emotions. He needed to feel his skin in his hand to not experience again the painful one. 

"Jiang Cheng, are you hurt ?"

Silence spoke more than words. 

"Did… he… "

Jiang Cheng tried to hide, hide more, hide enough of his broken castle. Lan Xichen didn’t let him. He took Jiang Cheng’s hand away and put his instead. He couldn’t care to touch him when he was about to close the door. Eyes surpised, a little more wet. His hand was cold but warm. His fingers long but their action tiny. He didn’t talk. They didn’t need. Touch speaks. 

"Will you come with me ? "

Jiang Cheng’s moved from Lan Xichen’eyes to his face. Sweet. Protective. Friendly. 

"Wh-where ? "

"With me, with my friend, you can’t stay alone… and you know ! You know Nie Mingjue no ? And I have another friend, Jin Guangyao. He is cool and-"

"Ok." He stopped him. He didn’t want to see people. He didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t think, believe. He wanted to be attached to the warm he felt. Lan Xichen helped him to stand on his feet. His body was weak and exhausted. He took his wrist. He took it and led Jiang Cheng. He had the feeling that he could escape at any time. 

////

The two were arguing loudly when they saw them. 

"Please, tell him water is good !"

"If I want to only dink coffee I will !"

Lan Xichen laughed. Acting natural to erase sadness. Jiang Cheng sat next to Nie Mingjue facing Lan Xichen. He connected their foots. He didn’t know why, he needed it. Nie Mingjue smiled softly. 

"I missed you wild boy !"

Memories. Family. Friends. Smile. Jiang Cheng shivered again. Nie Mingjue patted his hair. Tears. 

"Ah no ! No cries. You already did enough !" said Jin Guangyao. 

Jiang Cheng nodded. He was right. In fact Jin Guangyao was not satisfied to say that but he couldn’t stand people crying when his father never allowed him to . But it seemed to work for good. Jiang Cheng nodded more and looked up, facing the world. He was not alone. Here or in Yunmeng. And Lan Xichen. His whole name comforting, a fix for today to not fall. 

He insisted to take him back. He didn’t need to ask a lot. His father knew where he was living, no need for him to hide it. They didn’t talk. They were close. So close their elbows were almost touching. But they didn’t. One worried. One accepting comfort. Lan Xichen was suprised. 

"You live in a social care institution ? "

"… I ran away, they accepted me here. "

The establishment was not really welcoming. They help people in need, they have priorities. But still Lan Xichen didn’t like it. 

"It’s quite okay. I can sleep, study and they are nice. " He felt the need to reassure him.

Lan Xichen wanted to ask him : "Come, live with me." But he couldn’t. He understood Jiang Cheng’s pain. He needed true feelings, not charity and even if Lan Xichen said the truth, he will never accept it. Jiang Cheng saw his worries. 

"I am really good here. "

Lan Xichen smiled softly. He couldn’t do more. He put his hands on Jiang Cheng’s head, protection. 

"You take care. You know where to find me. I don’t know if you have a phone or-"

"Lan Xichen. " He interrupted him. "I don’t have a phone, I know where to find you. " He looked away. "Thank… you… "

And he turned without waiting for a reaction. Lan Xichen giggled. This time he heard his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
